


A Celebratory Dinner

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Jim and Blair invite friends over for Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Drabble Day - due 23 Dec - Christmas Eve prompt





	A Celebratory Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sentinel Secret Santa prompt Christmas Eve.

Jim looked over the table. The crisp white, lace tablecloth was ironed and placed with meticulous care. Grandma Ellison’s Wedgwood China was laid carefully before each seat, and Waterford crystal goblets and wine glasses were set at each place. The table looked perfect and the candles lighting the center added a touch of elegance as Jim stepped back with a smile.

Blair in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the upcoming meal glanced over and smiled. “The table is perfect,” he said. “Why don’t you open the wine and let it breathe?”

Jim nodded and walking into the kitchen got the wine, stealing a quick kiss from his lover before turning to the task at hand. Finishing opening the wine, he glanced over at the door. “Simon’s downstairs,” he announced. “Megan’s with him. They’re standing by the door. I think they’re waiting for my father. They see him coming down the street.”

“You are a perfect first alert system,” Blair laughed, carrying a tray of shrimp cocktail into the living room and placing it on the coffee table before going over and turning on the Christmas tree. “I’m so glad your Dad could join us for Christmas Eve.”

“Yeah, it took a while for him to get used to us being a couple but he seems okay with it now.”

Blair nodded happy that things had worked out. They had come out to Simon, as a friend, and Blair had told Megan but Jim had been unsure about telling his father. At the time he had said to Blair, “It will be a shock and he might not be as accepting as Simon and Megan.” Jim had left Blair home when he went to tell his father about his relationship with Blair and he had never told Blair exactly what was said but for two months after, William, who had been a regular visitor at the loft, had been silent. And then just a week before Thanksgiving William had called while Jim was at work and asked if Blair could meet him for lunch. Blair had gone to William’s house, somewhat nervously, not sure what to expect but Jim’s father had greeted him politely. He had asked many questions but at the end of their three hour lunch, William knew one thing for sure, Blair loved Jim. And really, what else mattered? The following week William invited Steven, Jim and Blair for Thanksgiving dinner saying, “Thanksgiving is a time to be with family.” Since then William had once again become a regular visitor.

Going to the door, Jim opened it just as Simon raised his hand to knock and invited them all in. There were kisses and hugs and then a lot of food and wine, the evening a total success. At the end of the night when William discovered that, like Jim, Simon and Megan would be working on Christmas Day, he invited them all for a late Christmas dinner and they had agreed – Blair promising to come help get the meal ready.

After everyone had left with the promise to see each other the next day for dinner, Jim had taken Blair in his arms. Giving Blair a kiss he told Blair, “This has been the best Christmas Eve I’ve ever had and the reason is you.”

“No,” Blair had answered, “not me, us.”

He reached up to pull Jim down for another kiss. “Merry Christmas, Jim.”

“Merry Christmas, Blair.”

“And in the immortal words of Tiny Tim,” Blair added, “God bless us, every one.”


End file.
